


Something's not right

by spacemanearthgirl



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Body Switch AU, F/F, Getting Together, Some feelings happen, SuperCorp, The prompt says it all, mentions of Sanvers because I love them, supergirl reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 21:38:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14293992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacemanearthgirl/pseuds/spacemanearthgirl
Summary: Based on an anon prompt from tumblr:"In spirit of Chyler wanting to play Lena can you do a body switch au, where they just go with it thinking it's a dream bc they had too much to drink so they don't tell Kara at first AKA Alex gets to witness just how flirty her sister is with Lena and then calls her out on it while Lena finds out about the sg secret when Kara rips her shirt open in front her thinking she's just Alex."





	Something's not right

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt was too fun to write! I altered it slightly to fit the story (basicaly just removed the drinking part) so rest assured, there's plenty of flirting and Lena finds out Kara is Supergirl.

Lena’s mind starts to spin, the world seeming to tilt even as she’s seated behind her desk. She screws her eyes shut against the feeling, hoping it will pass in a moment.

_Maybe it’s not such a good idea to skip breakfast._

“Are you okay?”

Lena startles at Kara’s voice, eyes flying open to find Kara across the room. When did she get here?

 …or, when did Lena get here is probably a better question? Because a moment ago she could’ve sworn she was in her own office but now she’s somehow in Kara’s apartment.

Her first thought is that she’s fallen asleep. Yes, that makes sense, it wouldn’t be the first time Kara has featured in one of her dreams although this isn’t how they usually start.

_Except this feels too real to be a dream._

So that doesn’t explain how one moment she was in her office and now she’s suddenly in Kara’s apartment.

Kara lets out a huff of breath that sounds annoyed. Lena’s about to apologise for whatever it is she may have done to upset Kara but then she’s speaking before she has a chance.

“I’m going to talk to J’onn, you’re clearly exhausted, he should’ve sent you home hours ago. You’ve not only worked over night, but halfway through the next day too, you need to look after yourself.”

What? She honestly has no idea what Kara is talking about. And she’s about to voice that when Kara interrupts again.

“Here, take this,” Kara says, holding out a book towards Lena. She reaches out to take it because what else is she meant to do but Kara pulls it out of her reach before she can. “And don’t even think about attempting any of the recipes in here. I know how much you love Eliza’s mac and cheese but this book is for Maggie and Maggie alone.”

Okay, yep, now Lena’s even more confused than she was before.

Kara tilts her head towards the window. “Speaking of fires, I’ve got to go.”

When were they talking about fires? What on earth is going on??

Finally, Lena manages to get a word out, even if it is just one. “What?”

Lena stills as the sound leaves her mouth, even with a single word she can tell that it sounds wrong.

“Actually,” Kara says, taking the book away completely and dropping it on the table. “On second thoughts, you should just sleep here, you’re clearly in no state to go anywhere.”

Lena’s eyes dart around the room, trying to find some clue for what’s going on. She comes up short though, everything looks normal and she’d think maybe her dream theory from before was correct but everything feels too real, even if she doesn’t know what’s going on.

“Alex, are you sure you’re okay?”

Lena turns back to Kara. Did she just call her Alex?

“Look, I’ve got to go but you need to get some rest. I’ll send Maggie by to check on you later.”

“Go where?” Lena manages to get out, ignoring the second sentence. What does Maggie have to do with anything? She can tell for sure this time that her voice isn’t her own, it sounding foreign to her own ears. Or not so foreign actually as she thinks about it, the voice sounds familiar.

Oh.

_Oh._

It hits her like a lightning bolt.

Alex.

Is she Alex?

No but…she glances down and that’s definitely not her body.

_How?_

“Someone needs help,” Kara says, and she doesn’t say ‘duh’ at the end but Lena hears it in her tone.

_Who needs help?_

Lena looks back up to Kara to ask just that when the words die in her throat as she sees Kara start to unbutton her shirt.

Her eyes slam shut. It’s not that she doesn’t want to see Kara with no shirt on because…well…have you seen her? But if she really is Alex right now, then Kara thinks she’s just undressing in front of her sister and she has no idea that Lena is watching. God only knows why Kara is starting to undress herself in the middle of her apartment but she doesn’t want Kara to be uncomfortable when she finds out what has happened.

A small gust of wind hits her and then Kara’s voice is suddenly much closer.

“Are you okay?”

Lena’s eyes fly open of their own accord to find she was right, Kara is right in front of her now. But she looks different, her hair is now down from its fancy style and she’s missing her glasses. Why did she change?

Something catches her eye and Lena glances down, the red and blue hitting her in an instant.

Oh.

She looks back up, wide-eyed. “Supergirl?”

Kara laughs this time. “Yes, now I’ve got to go, please go to sleep.”

Kara squeezes her arm gently then in a gust of wind she’s gone, leaving a shocked Lena in her wake.

Supergirl! Kara is Supergirl!

Okay, thinking about it now, it sort of makes sense. But, her best friend is Supergirl? How had she not figured that out sooner?

Why hadn’t Kara told her sooner?

The feelings hit her hot and quick, the words _because you’re a Luthor_ swirling fast through her mind. But no, she knows Kara, knows she doesn’t think of her like that. She trusts Kara and trusts she has a good reason for not telling her. So she pushes down the fear, the fear of rejection, the fear of being left alone again, she pushes it all away until she can talk to Kara, hear her side of the story. There’s no point jumping to conclusions.

Plus, there’s something else pretty big going on right now that should probably have all her attention.

A glance in the nearest reflective surface confirms that yes, she is indeed Alex Danvers. She’s not sure how it’s happened but it has. And now she has to figure out a way to get back to her own body.

L-Corp, that’s where she’d been when it had happened and it’s a reasonable assumption to assume that if she’s in Alex’s body, then Alex must be in hers.

Okay, she needs to get to L-Corp, find her body, and hopefully Alex may have some idea of what has happened.

xxx

Alex can tell immediately that something is wrong as her head starts to spin, maybe she should’ve left work hours ago like J’onn had told her to. But there’d been so much to do so she’d stayed.

Instead of going straight home to bed like she’d been told to when she’d finally left, she’d stopped off at Kara’s to pick up the recipe book her mom had given Kara, a surprise for Maggie after she’d gone on about how much she’d loved her mother’s cooking on their last trip to Midvale together.

She’s dizzy now though, maybe she should’ve picked up the book later, the world going out of focus as Kara blurs in front of her.

But the feeling passes just as quickly as it came and she opens her eyes again in relief only to freeze.

Where’s Kara? And where’s Kara’s apartment?

Because that definitely isn’t where she is now.

_Did she fall asleep?_

That’d make the most sense, she was exhausted after all. But of all places to dream about, why is she dreaming about Lena’s office?

She pinches herself, that’s meant to wake you up, right? Except she’s never thought about pinching herself while she’s actually dreaming before and this certainly doesn’t feel like a dream.

What other explanation is there for being in one place one moment then another, the next?

Teleportation is one theory, and that would explain how she got here, although not why it happened or how exactly.

A knock on the door startles her and Lena’s secretary steps into the room. Jess, Alex thinks her name is.

Actually, where is Lena? And why is she sitting in her chair?

Maybe whatever happened to her, affected Lena as well, maybe she swapped places with Lena.

“I’ve got that file you asked for,” says Jess, walking across the room towards her.

_File?_

Alex glances behind her, maybe Jess is talking to someone else.

But no, there’s no one there.

She turns back around to find Jess looking at her funny.

“Is everything okay, Miss Luthor?”

Alex startles at the name, Jess looking right as her as she speaks.

“Yes?” she tries, but it comes out more like a question. “Yes,” she says again, stronger this time but her voice sounds off to her and she thinks she has a fair idea about what’s going on even if it makes no sense.

“Don’t forget, you have a meeting at 1pm which means Kara needs to be gone by then.” Jess gives her look and Alex has no idea what it means. “I don’t want to have to kick her out like last time. Okay?”

Alex nods and Jess leaves, thankfully not realising anything is wrong.

And something is wrong, something is definitely wrong.

A glance at the computer screen tells Alex what she’d already expected, the reflective surface showing Lena’s face instead of her own.

A glance down confirms her theory because, wow, yeah, that’s definitely not her body either.

Why on earth she’s switched bodies with Lena, she does not know but what she does know is she needs to do something before Lena’s one o’clock meeting.

Oh God, will she have to pretend to be Lena? Actually, that sort of sounds like fun. Lena’s a powerful CEO, a badass one at that, and pretending to be her could actually be rather interesting. But no, she hopes it won’t come to that. She needs to find Lena and get this thing sorted out as soon as possible.

According to Jess, Kara will be here soon, and that’s a place to start. They’ll need to talk to J’onn and Winn too, maybe they know what’s going on and at least J’onn will be able to read her mind and know she’s telling the truth.

And of course she has to find Lena, if they have swapped bodies anyway, then Lena would have ended up with Kara and maybe they’ve already figured out what’s happened.

Alex gets up to have a look around the room, maybe there’s some clue to what happened around the office somewhere.

Another knock at the door draws Alex’s attention and she’s immensely glad when this time, Kara walks through the door.

“Thank God you’re here,” Alex says, relief colouring her tone and God is it weird to hear a different voice come out when she speaks.

“I’m happy to see you too,” Kara says with a grin, a smile so wide that Alex can see the true happiness shining through. It’s not often her sister looks that happy without the sadness that so often taints her smiles.

And wait, did Kara just wink? Is Kara…flirting?

“So,” Kara says as she walks across the room. “I was thinking…” she pauses as her eyes drop before they slowly rise again, looking over Alex carefully. “I know we were going to have lunch in today but how do you feel about trying out that new Italian place you were talking about that’s just around the corner?”

Okay, wow, there was definitely some flirting going on there. That look, the way Kara cast her eyes down her body, there is no mistaking that look in her eyes.

Kara bites her lip as she waits for a response, her eyes intense as she watches her and Alex tries not to squirm under the gaze.

“That way,” Kara continues when Alex hasn’t answered, but in her defense, she’s too busy trying to process exactly what is happening, and she doesn’t mean the fact that she’s swapped bodies with Lena. “We get to spend more time together.” Her voice drops. “And you know how much I like spending time with you.”

Alex actually gasps at the implication in Kara’s words, she does not need to think of her little sister like that. But it doesn’t stop the words from falling passed her lips. “Are you sleeping with Lena!?”

Kara turns red in an instant, spluttering as she tries to form words. “What, no, Lena, what, you, Lena-“

More words come out after that but Alex can’t follow them.

“Well something’s definitely going on then because you were blatantly just flirting with her.”

The change in Kara is instant and Alex knows exactly which word that Kara has clicked on to.

_Her._

“Who are you and what have you done with Lena?” Kara’s voice is like steel and Alex would never admit this too her but she’s actually scared of the intense look she currently has in her eye. She knows Kara wouldn’t hurt her but she can see in her eyes that she could, that she would if someone had done something to Lena.

“Relax, Kar,” she says, holding up her hands in what she hopes is a placating gesture. “It’s me. It’s Alex.”

That gets Kara to pause.

“Alex?”

She nods.

Kara narrows her eyes. “How do I know you’re telling the truth?”

“Ask me something only Alex would know.”

Kara pauses to think but they don’t really have time for this. If Kara is here then who knows where Lena is.

“Before I switched with Lena, we were at your apartment, I was picking up a book mom made for Maggie.”

“I need something better than that.”

“I’m going to propose to Maggie.”

Kara pauses again. That’s not something she’s told anyone yet, she hasn’t even gone ring shopping. But she’d told Kara that she was planning too, wanted her help to make sure it was perfect.

“What about this? You’re a genius, smarter than Winn and probably even smarter than Lena herself. When you were fourteen, you broke mom’s favourite lamp and I took the blame. Or what about the fact that I know you’re Supergirl.”

That gets her attention. “It’s really you?”

Alex nods.

“So where’s Lena?”

“My best guess is that we switched places, or swapped bodies to be more exact.”

“Oh no,” Kara says, eyes widening.

“Exactly.”

“No, not that. Before I got here, I went to help after they’d been a car accident. But I left my apartment as Supergirl, while you were still there. Please tell me that was you?”

Oh. “No, it wasn’t. So Lena knows you’re Supergirl then?”

Kara nods and Alex is surprised that she looks close to tears.

“It’s okay, we can deal with that later. Right now we have to find Lena and switch us back.”

“Do you think she’ll hate me?”

Oh, so that’s what the almost tears are about. “Lena could never hate you. She may be upset and you two probably need to talk but it’ll be okay.”

“Are you sure?” Kara says, her voice sounding watery. Despite Kara’s protests before, maybe there is actually something going on between the two of them because Kara looks genuinely distressed at the thought that Lena may hate her.

Alex is about to offer more reassure when the door bursts open and they both spin around to see Lena, well Lena in Alex’s body, come rushing through the door.

“I’m so sorry Miss Luthor, she just dove right passed me. Shall I call security?”

Everyone looks at Alex. Oh, right, she’s ‘Miss Luthor’ right now. “No, it’s okay. Thank you.”

Jess gives her a weird look and she’s not sure why but she nods and leaves.

As soon as the door shuts, Kara turns to Lena. “Lena?” Her voice is soft, tentative, like she’s not sure how she’s going to react, now that she knows her secret.

Lena nods with a small smile, relief flooding through her that not only is Alex here (or who she assumes is Alex in her body) but Kara is here too.

“Oh thank Rao,” Kara says, arms immediately engulfing Lena in a hug. She holds her close and while it’s strange being in someone else’s body, Kara still gives the best hugs.

“So you hug Lena like that, but not me?” Alex asks, watching the pair with amusement. She hadn’t noticed before, how truly close they are but it’s clear now as the look at each other, that something is going on between them, she’s just not sure what.

Both women blush and it’s an entirely strange thing to watch yourself blush from a third person point of view.

“We need to get to the DEO, hopefully J’onn or Winn know something more than us because I have no idea how this happened.”

“The D E what?” Lena asks, looking between the two women in front of her. It’s certainly something different seeing yourself from this point of view.

Well, Alex supposes, there’s really no harm in telling Lena everything now. “We’ll explain on the way.”

xxx

It doesn’t take them long to figure out what had happened. It was Winn’s fault. Well, not his fault exactly but he was the one working on the device that caused the switch, a device that was taken from Lex when he was arrested. They’re not entirely sure yet why it just affected the two of them but it may have something to do with the fact it was a Luthor device and Alex had been working near the device yesterday.

Or that’s the current theory anyway.

That doesn’t matter right now though, what matters is switching them back and it doesn’t take long for the collective minds of Lena, Alex and Winn to figure it out.

“Okay, you two wait here. I’ll activate the device remotely and it should switch you back.”

Alex and Lena nod and they’re left alone in the room, the device that started all this humming quietly beside them.

“Are you okay?” Alex asks, turning to Lena.

“You mean with this,” Lena asks, gesturing between the two of them. “Or with all of this?” she continues, hand gesturing to the surroundings this time. It’s been a lot to take in, there’s a lot of new things she’s learned but honestly, finding herself in Alex’s body definitely takes the cake for surprises today, even if she did just find out her best friend is a superhero.

“Both.”

“Well then I’m fine, on both accounts.”

Alex hesitates, unsure if she should say what she’s thinking now, not when Lena and Kara haven’t had a chance to talk yet, but it feels too important not to say anything.

“For what it’s worth, Kara didn’t intend to hurt you by not telling you who she is, I know she had her reasons for not telling you.”

Lena nods. “I know.” She’s seen the way Kara has been looking at her since she stepped into her office. She could see the fear in her eyes and it’s the fear that tells Lena exactly what she needs to know. Kara is scared, not of her knowing the truth but of her leaving now that she knows that truth.

“Okay,” Alex says, giving Lena a small smile. The other woman doesn’t look upset, and that’s a start, she just hopes Lena can forgive Kara.

They stand in silence for a moment, both waiting for Winn who seems to be taking his sweet time.

And then because Alex can’t help herself, she is a big sister after all (a sister who will protect Kara always but also can’t help but tease her, even if she isn’t around at the moment to see this particular teasing). “While I was you, something interesting happened.”

Although, interesting is not the word Alex would use for it.

“Something interesting?” Lena asks.

“I was on the receiving end of my sister’s flirting, which might I add was an incredibly disturbing experience.”

Lena chokes. “Fl- flirting?”

Alex nods, enjoying this more than she should.

“You can’t tell me you haven’t noticed her flirting with you before because honestly, you’d have to be blind not to see that.”

Lena blushes. “I wasn’t sure if I was just seeing what I wanted to see or not.”

“So, you wanted her to be flirting?” Alex asks with a playful nudge to Lena’s side but she stops when she sees the scared expression on Lena’s face and her voice softens. “For what it’s worth, I think she likes you too.”

“Really?”

Hope is a dangerous thing, hope usually leads to disappointment, but Lena can’t help it as it floods her chest at Alex’s words. Could Kara really like her back?

“Really.”

Winn’s voice over the speaker in the room interrupts them.

“Okay we’re ready in three, two…” At the last minute, Alex reaches out and takes Lena’s hand, both woman bracing themselves for what’s about to happen.

“…one.”

The dizziness hits them both instantly and they close their eyes as they wait for it to pass and it does, just as quickly as last time.

The door swings open a second later and both women’s eyes fly open to find Kara standing in the doorway.

“So?” she asks, looking between the two of them. “Did it work?”

Alex and Lena look at each other and relief floods through them both when they find they’re no longer looking at themselves.

Lena’s hands move upwards, the feeling familiar as her hands brush over her own face.

“Oh thank God,” Alex sighs as she looks down to see her own body and the next thing they both know, Kara is pulling them into a hug.

“Everything appears normal,” Winn says, stepping into the room, prompting Kara to let them both go.

“Great, because I am beyond exhausted and all I want to do is call Maggie then go home and sleep for the next two days. Kara, I’ll call you later, ok?”

Kara nods and Alex pulls her into another hug.

“I’m so glad you’re back.”

Alex smiles. “Me too.”

“Stay out of trouble,” Alex says to Lena as she walks passed on the way to the door.

“You too,” Lena says with a laugh.

Kara looks over at Lena once Alex has left. “Can we talk?”

Lena nods and follows Kara out of the room, presumably to somewhere more private. She leads her to a different room, one that looks like a storage room judging by the shelves along the walls. But it’s private and will work for the conversation they need to have.

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner,” Kara says immediately. “I’m sorry that I didn’t get the chance to actually tell you myself.”

“Why didn’t you?” The name Luthor floats through Lena’s mind again but she knows that’s not the case, she knows Kara trusts her.

“Because I was scared. And the longer I put it off, the more scared I got.”

“Scared of what?”

Lena can feel her heart beating in her chest as she waits for Kara to answer. God, how many times has Kara been able to hear her heart racing when she’s around her.

“Of losing you,” Kara says. “Of things changing between us. I like what we have and I didn’t want anything to change. You’re the one person who sees me as just Kara and I didn’t want that to change.”

“Hey,” Lena says, voice soft as she takes a step closer to Kara, taking Kara’s hands in her own. “You never have to worry about losing me. Ever. And you’ll always be Kara to me. You’re my best friend, my favourite person and Supergirl may be a hero but Kara, you’re my hero.”

Kara smiles as Lena squeezes her hands but it quickly turns to a frown. “But aren’t you upset? I kept this, this huge thing from you for our entire friendship. How can you say that knowing I’ve been lying to you all this time?”

“I was hurt for a moment but I knew you’d have your reasons. It can’t be easy keeping something this big to yourself your whole life. And equally, it can’t be easy telling people either. So I understand and even if I did find out by accident, it’s okay, as long as you’re okay with me knowing.”

“Of course I am!” Kara says quickly. “I’ve wanted you to know for so long, I just didn’t know how to say it to make sure you wouldn’t leave.”

Lena squeezes the hands in hers again. “At least you don’t have to now and just so you know, I’m not going anywhere.”

Kara laughs softly. “At least something good came from this interesting day.”

The word ‘interesting’ sparks Lena’s memory and she can’t help but smile too. “Speaking of good and interesting things, Alex mentioned something to me earlier, something I was quite amused by.”

Kara looks confused, that cute crinkle appearing between her eyes. It’s still so different seeing her without glasses while knowing it’s Kara but she likes it, likes how blue Kara’s eyes look paired with the suit.

“Oh?”

Lena nods. “Apparently,“ she pauses, more to tease Kara than anything else. “You were flirting with your sister.”

Kara’s cheeks colour immediately as she splutters. “She told you that!”

“She did,” Lena says with a laugh.

Kara pulls her hands from Lena’s so she can bury her face in her hands and her next words come out mumbled. “Oh Rao, that’s so embarrassing.”

“So you were actually flirting then?”

Kara’s hands drop as she looks back up at Lena and she smiles nervously. “I kind of have been for a while.”

Lena’s eyes widen.

“Not with Alex though!” Kara is quick to explain. “With you, obviously with you, I didn’t know it was Alex today.”

Despite her sudden nerves Lena can’t help but laugh. “I knew what you meant.” She pauses. “But have you really, been flirting with me that is? I mean, I thought you were, but I also thought I may have just been seeing what I wanted to see.”

Kara’s smile turns absolutely radiant and Lena’s heart picks up in her chest. Oh God, Kara really must be able to hear everything.

“You wanted me to be flirting with you?”

“Did you not notice me flirting back?”

“I did,” Kara says. “But I thought I may have just been seeing what I wanted to see.”

Lena’s eyes widen as her words are parroted back at her and oh, maybe Alex was right, maybe Kara does actually like her.

“What would you say if I asked you to dinner tonight? We can talk about things more and maybe you can tell me more about Krypton.”

“Really?” Kara’s eyes are bright. “I’d love to!”

Did Kara understand what she was really asking? Well, here goes nothing.

“And what would you say if I said we could call it a date?”

Kara’s the one to take Lena’s hands this time. “Then I’d say, it’s a date."

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?
> 
> Tumblr: spaceman-earthgirl


End file.
